The Tale of Despereaux
by EmmaHuey
Summary: A small mouse goes on a dangerous journey to save a beautiful princess from being held hostage by a serving girl and a rat in a dungeon.


The Tale of Despereaux

Chapter Fifty- three

The Party

By: Rachael 

Despereaux woke up one morning to the beautiful Princess Pea in his face. "Despereaux wake up it's a big day today!" Pea exclaimed.

"That's right! Happy birthday!" Despereaux remembered. It was the Princess Pea's 13th birthday today. They were meeting Roscuro and Miggery Sow in the dining hall at one thirty and it was all ready one o'clock. Down in the kitchen, Cook was baking a pink ten- layer cake with peach colored pulled sugar around the edges to look like lace for the Princess Pea. The King was in his bedroom getting all teary eyed because his sweet little girl was now a teenager.

Despereaux and Princes Pea made their way down the steps to the closet off the kitchen where all of the birthday decorations were stored. Pea grabbed the helium tank and the pink and yellow balloons from the top shelf. Despereaux tried to fill the balloons himself but he found himself floating towards the ceiling. Pea started giggling, but quickly grabbed him gently before he was out of reach. So Despereaux found a different job. He found the streamers at the bottom of the closet and rolled them across the hall to the dining hall where Miggery Sow would hang them on the ceiling later.

When all the balloons were blown up, Pea and Despereaux hurried to the dining hall to meet Miggery and Roscuro who were just finishing up hanging the streamers. Miggery and Pea tied the balloons down and Roscuro and Despereaux scurried around the castle making sure everything would arrive on time at the Party at two o'clock.

When they were finished, Pea sprinted up stairs and threw on her birthday dress and the rest of them wrapped their presents and welcomed the early arriving guests from other castles near by. Miggery's father arrived, and then entered the King guiding his daughter through the doors like a dog proudly displaying it's chew toy. Pea looked stunning and the party commenced.

The quartet started playing a beautiful classical piece and then they brought out the games: pin the tale on the donkey, charades, sack races, relay races, and obstacle courses. It was the Princess's best birthday she had ever had. When they finished their games, they all sat down at the long table and enjoyed a huge feast of all of Pea's favorite foods. They feasted upon pineapple, roasted ham, punch, cornbread, mashed potatoes, and much, much more. Roscuro stuffed himself full. He leaned back and fell right off of the table. Everyone laughed at him and they all were so stuffed that no one wanted to move. But they still had cake to eat so they each had a little sliver. Then they opened presents.

Miggery was the designated present bearer, but some of the presents were so heavy she nearly fell over. Pea opened her presents and she received the Queen's golden spoon back from Roscuro and a homemade birdfeeder from Miggery. Despereaux wanted to give her something special and meaningful so he gave her a flute so she may always have the beautiful sound of music forever.

Pea lifted the lid of the present her father presented to her she gasped with delight. He had given her a brand new silver crown with pearls, rubies, sapphires, and gold trim around the edges. She thanked her father without end and hugged him and kissed him until he had to pry her off of him. But what was she to do with her old crown? She knew just the right person to give it to. She walked around the table and over to Miggery. "Miggery?" Pea asked. "I was wondering, since you always wanted to be a princess if you wanted my old crown?"

"Yes! Oh thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me." Mig replied.

At the end of the night Pea said good bye to all of her guests, thanked them for coming, and wished them a safe journey home. Before she climbed the long staircase Pea thanked all of her friends for throwing her such a wonderful party. Then Roscuro, Miggery, Despereaux, and Pea all dragged themselves upstairs and crawled into their beds with full stomachs and wonderful dreams in their heads.

The End 


End file.
